Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of ''The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy ''is an upcoming Adventure crossover created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: The Earth is destroyed, but Jeffrey, and Jaden and the team make it by hitchhiking on a alien ship known as the Vogons. But Machinedramon and Vanitas are working with the Vogons, and have plans involving Xion. The heroes escape to end up on President Zaphod's ship. Now they have to help him find "the Ultimate Question" and avoid the Vogons. Trivia *Aqua, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Splinter, Fugitoid, Botley, Machinedramon, and Vanitas will guest star in this. *During the adventure, Jeffrey and Aqua will make plans for their wedding. *Aqua gives Jaden a golden Wayfinder as a gift. *Xion starts to call Aqua "mommy" at this point in the series. Scenes Vogons *Patch: What're they gonna do to us?! *Nails: Isn't it obvious?!? They're gonna take us to their lab and than they're gonna start performing their sicko alien experiments on us with their instruments of torture!!!! *Xion: *crosses her arms* ...You've been watching those late-night scary movies again, haven't you? *Nails: ...! Okay. Guilty as charged. * Xion: Uncle Nails, we talked about this. If you keep watching that stuff, you're gonna give yourself nightmares. * Nails: *chuckles nervously* *Xion: *sighs* Botley the hero *Vogon: ALRIGHT! Get in there! *pushes Botley in, who falls flat on the floor* *Botley: *moans and gets himself up* "Not evil", huh? Yeah right.... *Jeffrey: Botley! *Jaden: Where were you buddy? *Botley: *smiles* Oh, just doing some last minute packing before we get thrown off. *presses a button him and a compartment on him opens to reveal Xion!* *Xion: *gasps happily* DADDY!!!!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! XION!!! *hugs her* *Aqua: *smiles, sheds a tear, and hugs Xion too* Oh thank goodness she's back! *Bartok: But..... how did you....? *Botley: I snatched her back before Vanitas could even see me. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I owe you one, Botley. Thank you. *sheds a tear* *Aqua: *smiles* Yes. We thought we'd never see her again. *Botley: Don't thank me Thank the man who invented me. Professor Spark. *Jeffrey: Dude, i mean it. You saved Xion's life. You truly are a friend. *Xion: *smiles and hugs Botley* *Botley: *smiles too* I'm glad I have better friends like you than Polly. * Jeffrey: *smiles* Mommy/Planning the wedding * Xion: *smiles* I can't wait for the wedding, Ms. Aqua! * Aqua: *smiles* Xion, sweetie. You don't have to call me that anymore. I'm going to be your mother in three months. Just call me "mommy". * Xion: *smiles* Okay...mommy. *hugs her* * Aqua: *hugs Xion back and smiles* I can't wait too, Xion. I've always wanted to have a daughter like you. I feel lucky that you will be my daughter. *Xion: I feel lucky to have a mommy like you. *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs them both* And I feel lucky to have two perfect girls in my life. *Xion: *smiles* I know, daddy. *Aqua: *smiles* Earth may be gone, but we still have each other, and we'll still have our wedding. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're right. *Jaden: *smiles* Well than, what're we waiting for?! Let's start planning for your wedding! * Xion: *smiles* * Twilight: *pulls out a checklist* Okay, we'll need catering, dresses, music, a priest, plans for the reception.... *Pinkie Pie: Ooh! And guests! *Scamper: Um..... Pinkie. I hate to tell you this, but I don't think we're gonna have guests for the wedding. All our friends and family are gone...... with Earth. *Jeffrey: We'll deal with that later, Scamper. *Patch: How? *Jeffrey: I don't know. But...we'll find a way. We always do, don't we? *Alexis: I don't know how, but we'll manage. The Happiness of Jeffrey and Aqua is more important right now. And we've got to see to it that they have an official wedding. * Aqua: *smiles* * AppleJack: I'll do the food and catering. *Rarity: I can handle the dresses Jaden's Wayfinder *Aqua: *smiles* Jaden? I have something for you. *Jaden: What is it, Aqua? *(Aqua shows him a gold colored Wayfinder) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films